


The coffee shop at the end of the Universe.

by Alice (NOS1996)



Series: The coffee shop at the end of the Universe. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Thoughts too many thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOS1996/pseuds/Alice
Summary: Who am I? Yes or No?





	The coffee shop at the end of the Universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Traveler,  
> We know you've been on a long Journey to come here. And we know as well, that you are completely uncertain as to what brought you here. Or maybe you might already fathom a reason for your visit.  
> Nonetheless, the Universe has brought you here and rightfully so.  
> So please marvel at all the bizarre stories and the curiosities that we display. And do try the Malirian coffe, it is indeed heavenly ;)
> 
> Please note, that all stories, momentarily displayed in our coffee shop, are meant to make you think. As that might give you a clue as to how you wound up here...and why.
> 
> Enjoy your coffee,  
> Elarian

 

 

It was dark outside.

As always.

 

A black void interrupted only by the faintest dots and sparks on this never ending horizon.

Tina turned on her heels, away from the window and towards the counter, where her coffee had already been placed for her. A single silver mug decorating the counter . Not a single face in sight. And no soul closer than a million miles away. At least not in the last 3 days. And since Tina had been shipwrecked on this isolated coffee shop, floating in the middle of nowhere in space, she desperately needed a ride.

"Thanks"

Tina spoke into the void behind the counter, setting the mug to her lips. For a few minutes she wandered around the coffee shop, grazing empty tables and chairs with her finger tips, while sipping on her coffee, unsure of what she should order for dinner. Back at the window, Tina sighed, taking a sip out of her near empty mug and stared into the void all over again.

Half an hour later, Tina had just finished her fish o'dearma, the dark haired woman wandered over to the one of the walls, where, just a few hours ago she had observed a fair haired boy named John, no older than sixteen, inscribe a story to one of the tableus, that hung all over the walls, just like all the other guests did. Except Tina, for she had nothing to write, or so she thought. So she figured, she might as well read the stories the other guests left behind, until someone would take her unto her own story. Starting to sip on her third coffee for today, at least Tina thought it was day - but what did it matter anyway - she began to read:

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Traveler,
> 
> feel free to leave a message to all Travelers that are yet to come in our guestbook.
> 
> kindest Regards,  
> Elarian


End file.
